This invention relates to a garden lamp pole device, and more particularly, this invention relates to a lamp pole device which can be used as a candelabrum.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional garden lamp pole device has an insertion tang 1 inserted in the ground, a plug 3 connected to an electric source wire 2, three branch wire sets 4 connected to the electric source wire 2, each branch wire set 4 connected to a lamp holder 5, and each lamp holder 5 receiving a bulb 6. Each branch wire set 4 has two wires. However, the branch wire sets 4 cannot be shaped stably while bending. Therefore, the branch wire set 4 should be clustered in a small region.